Purr
by DizzyNun
Summary: Karamatsu the dashingly handsome, second son of the Matsuno sextuplets, somehow transformed into a small black kitten. Warnings: Character Death, M/M, Violence, and Language.


**Once again I am writing a totally unoriginal fanfiction. Got this idea from a very popular dj.**

 **Warnings: Character Death, Violence, Language, and M/M (maybe?)**

 **Purr**

Gray. Everything was gray. His eyes wouldn't focus. Everything was blurry, colors flashed randomly, distorting his vision. He felt strange. Lying? Yes, he was lying down. But his body felt different.

He felt smaller.

He tried opening his mouth, but his voice didn't come out only a strange mewing sound. He lifted his hand slowly. The hand entered his field of vision, a fuzzy paw.

 _What?_

He slowly stood up on his newly inherited pawed feet and took his first steps. He padded to a nearby storefront and stared at his reflection in the window with horror and disbelief. Karamatsu the dashingly handsome, second son of the Matsuno sextuplets, somehow transformed into a small black kitten.

He screamed but it came out as a hissing spit.

 _No! No! How could this possibly happen?_ he thought wildly. His back curled and tail bushed out in distress. He paced in circles trying to calm himself.

Suddenly someone grabbed him, twisting his tail around their tiny hand, pulling his hind legs off the floor.

"Kitty!" A little girl squealed in pure delight, continuing her tugging. It took all of Karamatsu's willpower to restrain himself from digging his claws into her. He was suave gentleman after all, he could never lay a hand on a woman, no matter how heinous her crime.

"Katsumi, you leave that stray cat alone. It's filthy! "

The mother carefully lifted the pouting toddler into her arms, and carried her away. Karamatsu dashed into the nearest bush the moment he was released. He poked his head out as soon as they disappeared down the street.

He sniffed.

All sorts of unique scents assaulted his senses. He didn't know what to focus on. He pressed his head to the concrete and sniffed some more.

This smells familiar he thought. He moved his nose back and forth across the sidewalk trying to determine where to go. He made his way with alertness, stopping to listen to every little sound, looking around after each step. The sun was setting, and the air was getting chilly. He had to get home quickly before the temperature dropped below freezing. His brothers had to be worried sick he thought. Maybe they were looking for him somewhere nearby?

Just when he found the right street that would take him home he heard a sound.

 _Danger._

He heard the barking long before the canine came into sight. The golden retriever'a brown eyes locked onto his. Its mouth opened into a canine smile as he charged forward. The owner laggard behind, waving a collar and calling the dog's name frantically, trying to gain back the control of the unleashed pooch. There was nowhere to hide, and the dog was getting closer and closer.

Karamatsu dashed to the nearest tree. He scaled the tree with ease and grace he never possessed as human. Once on the safety of the branch, Karamatsu looked down over the darkened landscape. The dog circled the foot of the tree barking wildly. _Dogs can't climb trees._ Karamatsu relaxed at the thought. He leisurely laid on the branch, looking down smugly as the owner collared the beast, and dragged it away.

 _Alright time to come down._ Karamastu thought with a yawn. He slowly, wobbly tried to hop to the lower branches. Fear prevented him. His ears flatten on his head, tail thumping in distress.

It was a long way down.

"You got to be fucking kidding me." He wailed _. "_ Help! Help! I'm stuck!" His pathetic mewing ignored by passerbys below.

The sun finally set and the cold closed around him with the dark. He shivered and curled himself up into a tighter ball.

 _Are those assholes even looking for me?_

He tried to recall what happened before all this. His memory stopped at the part where he starting drinking heavily. He decoded to celebrate his recent pachinko winnings before his brothers tried to steal it from him. Everything went blank after that.

"Hey, are you all right?" a soft voice called.

Karamatsu ears perked up in joy. Someone finally noticed him. He looked around wildly trying to locate the source of the voice.

"No! I'm stuck. I-I don't know how to get down. Where are you?"

"How cliche." the warm voice said with a laugh. "Just jump already. You're not as high as you think."

Karamatsu finally spotted him. On one of the lower branches sat an orange tabby wearing blue glasses. The tabby stared up at him with mirth.

"It's you! Y-you're that goofy looking cat always hanging around my brother! Wait a second….Did you just SPEAK?!"

The tabby's tail swayed with curiosity.

"I know your brother? Odd? You don't smell familiar." The tabby smiled gently. "Would you prefer I remain silent?"

With feline grace, the tabby daintily picked his way down the tree. Once he reached the ground, he stopped and lifted one paw to his mouth. Oblivious to Karamatsu fears, the cat began to groom his whiskers.

"Come on now. It's easy." he beckoned.

Karamatsu's ears flattened against his head. "Show off!" He hissed.

The tabby chuckled. "You'll be fine. Cats always land on their feet. That is what humans always say anyway."

Karamatsu sighed. He had no choice really. He freeze to death if he stayed up here.

Icicles broke from the branches as Karamatsu crawled back to the base of the tree. He clawed his way down. Once he was low enough, he jockeyed for a position that would give him a safe landing. For what seemed like eternity, he let loose a pitifully mewl and leapt, falling from the tree.

He landed head first on the cold ground.

"Well, at least you're not stuck in the tree anymore."

Karamatsu spasmed in agony. He really, really hated this cat. Karamatsu got up to his feet and let lose a string of curse words at the laughing tabby.

" Hey, are you hungry?" the tabby asked after his fit of laughter.

"Not really. I just want to go home." Karamatsu said. He turned to leave. The glasses tabby followed him.

"It's not too far. You look like you could use a good meal."

Karamatsu tried to decline, but the tabby would hear no word of it especially with his stomach growing so loudly.

"Follow me. My human is really nice. He always brings extra treats, and he enjoys meeting new faces."

Karamatsu was hungry. He couldn't ignore the quivers in his stomach. Perhaps one stop wouldn't hurt. He followed the tabby through the back alleys, nose wrinkling at the scents of trash and stagnant water. They didn't have to go far. Soon the sound of purring filled the air like a steamboat in full throttle. At the end of alley, beneath the stairs of an abandoned building, kittens and cats of all sorts of different breeds gathered around one figure. There was enough light for Karamatsu to identify him.

It was his little brother Ichimatsu.

Karamatsu didn't move, just stood there looking at him. Despite the freezing temperature, he was wearing no hat, no scarf, and no jacket. Only his thin purple hoodie that he always wore. Karamastsu moved closer to examine his face. His hair was messy, no surprise there. Half of his face was hidden behind a surgical mask. His eyes puffy and red.

 _Was he sick?_

Karamastsu brotherly instincts hit him hard. He looked so frail and puny. Now more than ever Karamatsu wished he could speak, so he could chastise his little brother for being an idiot. The wind changed and blew in Karamastsu direction. The smell was worse than old sweat. He smelt like cat piss. Being a NEET was no excuse for poor hygiene.

 _When was last time he took a shower?_

Ichimatsu's black eyes were wide open, calmly looking at him.

"Oh, you brought a friend." He said softly in his monotone voice to the orange tabby. The tabby sauntered to him, his tail twitching happily. Ichimatsu left the tabby fish treats on the ground.

Karamatsu took a step back suddenly afraid.

 ** _He doesn't recognize me._**

The tabby noticed Karamatsu reluctance. "Don't be scared." The tabby said with a mouth full of treats. "You can trust my human."

Ichimatsu knelt to the ground, making himself as tiny as possible. He reached out his hand and coaxed.

"Here, kitty. Here, kitty, come here."

Karamatsu stared at him blankly feeling completely embarrassed. He took another step back. Ichimatsu lowered his surgical mask and frowned, wrinkling up his face. He looked so helpless then. He looked like he was about to cry.

Karamatsu swallowed his shame, mewling softly he approached his younger brother. With a happy sigh, Ichimatsu stretched and gathered up Karamatsu into his arms, stroking his long, smoky hued fur.

"I'm Ichimatsu. Please take care of me." he whispered to the black kitten bundled in his arms.

Karamatsu didn't realize how cold he was until he was huddled safely in his younger brothers arms. He rubbed his head against his chest, enjoying the warmth, feeling sleepy. He couldn't help himself.

He purred.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

 **ESP kitty isn't using any powers. Cats can just communicate with each other in this story. Does ESP kitty have a name? I don't think they named the kitty in TV series. I guess I will have to make up one. The others brothers will be introduced in the next chapter, and Ichimatsu sorrow will be explained.**

 **Lots of angst and some twincest later because I am degenerate who enjoys suffering and forbidden love.**

 **Feedback appreciated. i.i Much love.**


End file.
